


Обретения и потери

by tier_wolf



Series: Dominion [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пре-канон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обретения и потери

За завтраком Уильям старательно цедит апельсиновый сок мелкими глотками. Отец читает газету и, кажется, совершенно про него забыл. Это очень хорошо, это именно то, что нужно, и Уильям глотает чертов сок, опасаясь прикоснуться к чему-то другому. Он хотел бы стать маленьким и совсем незаметным, забиться в первую попавшуюся щель и просидеть там до тех пор, когда отец отправится на работу. Или хотя бы добиться разрешения завтракать в своей комнате — вот что было бы действительно великолепно.

Уильям еле слышно вздыхает, с тоской рассматривая омлет.

Вилка, конечно же, царапает по тарелке, отец опускает газету и смотрит на него. Как всегда: недоумение-узнавание-раздражение.

Уиллу хочется сжаться в комок, но он только приподнимает плечи и сдвигает колени.

— Уильям, — произносит отец, как всегда, даже не нахмурившись, но одним взглядом отчетливо обозначив недовольство.

— Да, папа? — отзывается он, аккуратно положив вилку. Сока в его стакане осталось на самом дне, и он не представляет за что еще ухватиться трясущимися руками.

Иногда ему кажется, что отец собирается его ударить, настолько неприязненным становится его взгляд. И от этой мысли одновременно страшно и сладко — потому что Уильяма никто никогда не бил, и это наверняка больно, и потому, что тогда можно было бы с облегчением разрыдаться.

А пока для этого просто нет повода.

Они сидят за столом и завтракают — в гнетущей тишине, как и в любой другой день. Абсолютно ничего особенного.

***

Уильям находит ее в одном из переулков. Впрочем, правильнее сказать, что она находит его, спрятавшегося в нише кирпичной стены. Рядом шумит голосами людей узкая улица, а они двое смотрят друг на друга. Девочка прижимает к губам тонкий белоснежный палец, и Уилл поспешно кивает, обещая, что будет молчать. Ей лет четырнадцать, наверное, но она хрупкая и изящная как балерина, и ростом лишь немного выше двенадцатилетнего Уильяма.

Она улыбается, демонстрируя заостренные зубы, и у Уильяма почти подгибаются колени. Ему даже не стыдно за свою трусость, только где-то на краю сознания мелькает мимолетное "папа был бы разочарован". Впрочем, нет, разочароваться можно лишь тогда, когда все-таки верил — а это вовсе не их история.

— Не кричи, — произносит она мелодичным неожиданно высоким девчоночьим голосом. — Меня зовут Лори.

Глория. Ее зовут Глория, но он называет ее как угодно по-другому, потому что она терпеть не может звучания своего полного имени.

Лори позволяет ему потрогать ее крылья — правда, фыркает насмешливо и возмущенно, а потом и вовсе взмахивает крылом, царапнув по щеке жесткими маховыми перьями. И все равно Уиллу кажется, что это самое восхитительное, что ему доводилось видеть в своей жизни.

***

Он лежит в постели, укрывшись по грудь толстым шерстяным одеялом и мучительно вспоминает.

Мамино фото стоит на тумбочке, но это только фото. Всего лишь бумага, как любая другая.

Он не помнит — жестов, голоса, улыбки — ничего, за что можно было бы уцепиться. Только смутные образы; больше ощущения, чем обрывки памяти.

"Они убили твою мать, эти крылатые твари", — говорит папа.

Уильям не помнит.

Ему нравится Лори и ее крылья. Они горячие и шелковистые наощупь, гораздо более материальные, чем женщина на выцветшей фотографии.

***

Клэр сидит на корточках посреди садовой дорожки, и подол ее длинного платья разметался по песку. Уильям опускается на колени рядом с ней.

— Мертвый, — зачем-то сообщает он кусающей губы Клэр, и берет голубя в руки. Он не чувствует отвращения, ему нравится птица, ее синеватые перья, и крылья, они темные сверху, и белые, мягкие, покрытые нежным пухом у основания, снизу.

Он берется пальцами за кончик крыла, расправляя его. Красиво...

Почти как ангельские, только гораздо меньше, тоньше, и не ощущается в них той убийственной силы.

Клэр смотрит на него широко распахнутыми мокрыми глазами и шарахается от неловко протянутой для утешения руки. Она убегает, спотыкаясь на песчаной дорожке и громко всхлипывая, а Уильям остается стоять, держа на ладони холодное мертвое тельце.

Дома отец встречает его цепким неприязненным взглядом, но ничего не говорит.

***

Не то чтобы Уиллу действительно нравилось лгать, но он не представляет, что еще можно сделать на его месте. Он ежедневно влипает в эту тонкую паутину, цепляя на лицо улыбку как только выходит за дверь своей комнаты.

Доброе утро, папа.

Доброе утро, Клэр.

Он медленно застегивает рубашку, встав перед зеркалом, но равнодушно глядя в сторону. Он не любит смотреть на себя и никогда не улыбается своему отражению. Уильям в зеркале — это совсем другой Уильям, с плотно сжатыми губами и заострившими скулами, с темными провалами зрачков.

Он не понравится отцу, и Клэр тоже не понравится. Его нужно скрывать.

Уилл прикрывается жалкой извиняющейся улыбкой, и кто-то внутри вполне доволен тем, что его не воспринимают всерьез.

***

Губы у Клэр нежно-розовые, сухие, с тонкими трещинками. Обычно она не пользуется помадой — не для того, чтобы прогуляться с Уиллом, ведь Уилл почти член семьи, близкий друг. И это еще больший соблазн — знать, что можно без последствий коснуться ее губ, торопливо поцеловать и сбежать.

Клэр забирает из его пальцев розу и снисходительно улыбается. Она как будто старше, как будто неожиданно много знает о нем — чувствует странным женским чутьем, еще почти девочка, но уже ощутившая в себе коварную силу, умение приближать и отталкивать, мучить и не отпускать.

Уильям тянется к ее губам, но Клэр уворачивается хищным зверьком, и поцелуй получается легким, смазанным, в самый уголок рта.

Это более чем доходчивый отказ. Уилл стискивает зубы и по привычке пытается ломко неуверенно улыбнуться.

***

Пренебрежение мелочами — вот что когда-нибудь погубит его отца. Уильям понимает это достаточно быстро и сам начинает уделять деталям гораздо больше внимания — это дается ему, привыкшему стоять в стороне и наблюдать, легко. Он не представляет пока, зачем, но уверен, что скоро все эти сведения ему пригодятся. Умение совершать правильные ходы, вот что ценится в его семье — и Уильям учится.

Самое ценное его открытие на сегодняшний день — Бэкка, выскальзывающая из покоев Михаила. Он мучительно размышляет, рассказать ли отцу, заслужив этим хоть один одобрительный взгляд, или приберечь тайну для себя — но что он сможет сам, пока еще недостаточно взрослый, чтобы включиться в тонкие политические игры?

Михаил возникает у него за спиной неожиданно, тихо, словно тень. Уилл едва успевает обернуться, когда его больно обхватывают за плечи, и поднимают в воздух. Сердце замирает от восторга и ужаса — и непонятно, чего в этом ощущении больше. Михаил не швыряет его на пол, только-только дотащив до своих апартаментов, но небрежно выпускает из рук, и Уилл, не удержавшись, падает на колени.

— Запомни, ты ничего не видел, — очень ровно и спокойно звучит сверху. Уильям облизывает пересохшие губы, задержавшись взглядом на джинсах Михаила.

— Я не видел, как сенатор Торн выходила из этой двери? — уточняет он.

На секунду взгляд Михаила становится точно таким же как у отца — кажется, сейчас он замахнется и ударит. Уилл тянется к нему, подставляясь, и дрожит от напряжения.

— Именно этого ты никогда не видел, — отчетливо произносит архангел, и подчиняясь его прохладным пальцам, Уилл вздергивает подбородок.

— Хорошо, — соглашается он. — Я никому не скажу.

Непонятное томительно-сладкое ощущение рассеивается только к вечеру, и сразу же наступает откат. Уильям лежит, свернувшись клубком под одеялом, поскуливая от стыда, обиды, и злости на самого себя.

***

Конечно, он рассказывает Лори про Михаила. Ему обязательно нужно кому-то об этом рассказать, пока оно не выжгло его изнутри. Лори слушает, усевшись на парапет, и болтает ногами.

Кажется, история не производит на нее никакого впечатления. Уилл останавливается на середине фразы, чувствуя как горят кончики ушей.

— Ты не знаешь Михаила, — неожиданно заключает Лори. — Тут никто ничего толком не знает о нем и его прошлом.

Уильям теперь на полголовы выше нее, хотя все еще остается худым нескладным подростком. Он все-таки чувствует некоторое превосходство, пусть даже она ангел и может убить его в любой момент просто из прихоти, но... Его ладони ложатся на ее талию — тоненькую и хрупкую — и Лори смеется, когда он берет ее на руки, спуская на землю с бетонного возвышения.

— Расскажи, — требует он, сам удивляясь твердости своего голоса.

***

В храме пыльный воздух расцвечен солнечными лучами и пахнет цветочной пыльцой. Уилл сидит, положив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы.

Не хочется ни о чем думать, и чувствовать тоже не хочется. Слишком много он сегодня узнал, слишком много историй, которые совершенно не укладываются в голове.

Ему бы спрятаться, как часто грезилось в детстве, но теперь уже не от одного только отца, а от всех.

От Лори с ее "Габриэль хочет для нас только добра".

От Клэр с ее "Ты всегда будешь моим другом".

От Михаила с его равнодушным "Запомни...".

От себя, и своего неумения смотреть в зеркало.

Мраморная фигурка на постаменте как будто подсвечена изнутри теплым ласковым светом.

Символ новой веры.

Бог отвернулся от нас — вот о чем говорили Уильяму с самого детства. Богу все равно.

"Господи, просто остаться здесь", — повторяет он мысленно.

Конечно же, вечером ему приходится вернуться домой.

***

Он ворует ключи от лаборатории у сенатора Торн неожиданно даже для себя, благодаря какому-то странному порыву. Это уже не политические игры, а настоящая глупость, и Уилл испуганно замирает, покачивая связку в дрожащих пальцах.  
Что, если его поймают?

Шантажировать Бэкку Михаилом и выторговать себе свободу — пожалуй, это может сработать, если, конечно, поймает его все-таки Бэкка, а не кто-то другой. Впрочем, ведь не убьют же на месте, в любом случае?

Ключ со скрежетом проворачивается в замочной скважине, Уиллу кажется, что он должен был разбудить половину города, но в коридоре снова тихо.

Удалось?

Внутри оказывается примерно то, чего он и ожидал: останки ангелов, недавно расстрелянных на подступах к городу.

Особенно Уилла интересуют крылья.

***

Он уносит с собой два пера. Первое — длинное, маховое — кладет на стол перед отцом. Переплетает дрожащие пальцы, роняет их на колени, и начинает рассказывать. Он ведь обещал молчать только о том, что Бэкка проводит ночи в постели Михаила. Только об этом.

— Не смей больше вытворять ничего подобного, — произносит отец, но в его голосе нет угрозы, только задумчивость и удовлетворение. — По крайней мере, без моего ведома.

— Да, папа, конечно, — послушно соглашается Уилл. Ему до дрожи хочется какого-то физического подтверждения, что он поступил правильно, что отец им доволен, хоть мимолетной ласки, но этого не будет. Никогда не было у них двоих. — Что мы будем делать теперь? — тихо спрашивает Уилл, надеясь, что хотя бы здесь его не оттолкнут.

***

Второе украденное перо уютно ложится между страниц Библии — тоже украденной. Грабить городской архив гораздо проще, чем сенатора Торн, и гораздо безопаснее, поэтому Уильяму даже немного весело от всего происходящего.

Старая истрепанная книга теперь хранится у него за кроватью. Заложенная пером, как будто закладкой — и при должном внимании к деталям Уилл почти уже заработал себе на смертную казнь. Но перо это только перо, достаточно маленькое, чтобы принять его за птичье, а книга это только книга.

Никто не поверит, что Уильям способен на предательство, абсолютно никто.

Окружающие все еще недооценивают его ровно настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Зря.

***

И все-таки просчитывается он именно в деталях.

Слишком долго откладывает очередной свой побег в город, каждый день находя новые и новые причины остаться дома. Ему не хочется видеть Глорию, это всегда слишком сбивает с толку, а он и без того едва-едва продирается через свою потрепанную книгу, где бог и ангелы совсем не такие, какими он привык их видеть.

Он даже не предполагает, что Глория может набраться решимости и придти к нему сама.

Дальше все разыгрывается как по нотам, как в дешевой абсурдной пьесе.

Хрупкая фигурка на краю садовой дорожки. Перепуганная до полусмерти Клэр, и Уильям, оттесняющий ее к себе за спину, закрывающий плечом, на самом деле лишь для того, чтобы не дать рассмотреть лицо Лори. Ему не страшно, он знает, что Глория пришла просто поговорить и не ожидала, что застанет Клэр.  
Но ему стоило бы хоть попытаться изобразить страх — эта мысль приходит уже после.

Отцовские пальцы сжимают его плечо так, как будто хотят раскрошить все кости, это безумно больно, и Уилл уверен, что это только начало, и как только он переступит порог дома, случится что-то по настоящему страшное.

Ему приходится сидеть в коридоре, пережидая экстренное совещание сенаторов. Кажется, они всерьез обсуждают, считать ли инцидент полноценным нападением ангелов на город, или единичным недоразумением. 

Уильяму не хватает перышка, которое так удобно крутить в пальцах во время размышлений.

Уильяму не хватает времени, чтобы обдумать следующий ход. Играть с отцом — это совсем не то, что с остальными, он знает гораздо больше, он видит Уильяма насквозь.

***

— Ты можешь соврать своей сопливой подружке, — злым свистящим шепотом произносит сенатор, — и ее папаше. И кому угодно другому, но не мне.

Уилл давится испуганным "я все объясню", когда на стол перед ним ложится книга. В этот момент ему больше не кажется, что перо вполне может сойти за птичье.

— Замолчи, — неожиданно ровным, усталым до равнодушия голосом прерывает отец. — Ты никому ничего не будешь объяснять. Просто выбросишь эту дрянь, — короткий кивок в сторону книги, — и всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь молиться, чтобы никто не узнал.

Уильям не успевает издать и звука в качестве согласия, как его впечатывают грудью в столешницу. Широкая отцовская ладонь давит между лопаток, а голос звучит над самым ухом:

— Дернешься подняться до того, как я закончу — пристрелю.

Уилл торопливо кивает, проезжаясь щекой по гладкой поверхности стола.

Звякает пряжка и его собственный брючный ремень резко выдергивают из шлевок.

Первый удар получается смазанным и не особенно болезненным, Уилл успевает выдохнуть растерянное "За-ачем?", но на втором уже тихо скулит.

Через пару минут отчетливо всхлипывает и судорожно дышит приоткрытым ртом, но не пытается вырваться и подняться. 

В отцовском обещании пристрелить его звучит неожиданно много искренности, и Уилл иррационально верит этим словам.

***

Он засыпает на полу в кабинете, закутавшись в тонкий свитер. Сперва просто бессильно лежит, вздрагивая от рыданий, потом успокаивается, но не находит в себе сил подняться и уйти.

Просыпается только на рассвете — наверное, от холода.

В ванной раздевается, старательно избегая взглядом зеркала, и встает под душ. Синяк на плече ему отлично виден и без того, а обо всем остальном можно судить по тому, как саднит кожа под теплыми струйками воды.

Больно, унизительно и... хорошо.

Такое неуместное слово, но именно оно лучше всего передает ощущение расслабленности и покоя, охватившее Уильяма. Он наклоняется вперед, упираясь лбом в холодный кафель стены, подставляя спину под водные струи.

Еще одной неожиданной мыслью становится насмешливое "отделался очень дешево". А он уверен, что отделался — наказывать дважды его не будут, и от всех остальных теперь точно прикроют.

Стыдно? — осторожно спрашивает Уилл сам у себя, касаясь мокрыми пальцами низа живота. И тут же отвечает — нет.

***

Он терпеть не может апельсиновый сок, но каждое утро, стоя посреди кухни, пьет его мелкими глотками, холодный, только из холодильника, старательно подавляя отвращение.

— Ты помнишь, что должен сделать? — произносит отец, равнодушно глядя мимо Уилла в сторону окна.

Уильям осторожно ставит стакан на стол, большим пальцем стирает с края влажный след губ. Он медлит с ответом.

Приближается легким бесшумным шагом, прижимается лбом к отцовскому плечу, демонстративно держа руки в карманах. Поворачивает голову, мазнув губами по горлу, и тихо произносит:

— Конечно, папа, — дожидается сорванного вздоха сверху и продолжает: — Прости меня.

Кажется, последний раз отец обнимал его в прошлой жизни.

***

Лори ведет его по нескончаемым лабиринтам узких улочек, так что Уилл не понимает, где кончаются жилые кварталы и начинается старая, заброшенная часть города. Он не уверен, что сможет сам найти дорогу обратно, но и поворачивать теперь тоже поздно. Глупо.

Через узкий разлом в каменной кладке они выбираются за стену. Уилл успокаивает себя тем, что вряд ли эта дыра особенно популярна у обитателей внешнего мира — Лори проскальзывает в нее легко, он — осторожно и опасливо, а вот кому-то, кто будет чуть шире в плечах, придется искать другую дверь наружу.

— Может, уже скажешь, что ты хотела мне показать?

Он поддевает ботинком какой-то мусор, валяющийся под ногами. За стеной ветренно и неуютно. Лори берет его за руку и ведет за собой по грязному желто-серому песку. Стена остается позади, а солнце скоро начнет садиться. Не то чтобы солнце что-то решало, твари, живущие за стеной, могут убивать и при свете, но все-таки днем ощущаешь себя увереннее.

Они подходят к полуразрушенному строению, "старая церковь" мимоходом, почти с раздражением поясняет Глория.

Заметив фигуру в черном плаще, Уилл дергается в сторону — бежать, спрятаться, хотя куда спрячешься в этой пустыне — но Лори удерживает его за руку, наверное, впервые за все время знакомства открыто демонстрируя, насколько же она в самом деле сильнее.

Человек оборачивается на звук их шагов. Окидывает Уильяма насмешливым оценивающим взглядом.

Лори вдруг падает на колени. Уилл смотрит на нее, потом на незнакомца, и испуганно замирает, не зная, чего от него ждут.

— Ты показала нашему гостю безопасную дорогу сюда?

— Ту, по которой я сама прихожу в город, — Лори поспешно кивает, поднимается и подходит к человеку в плаще.

— Хорошая девочка, я знал, что не ошибся в тебе, — с грустной нежностью в голосе отзывается он. Протягивает руку, как будто для того, чтобы отвести с лица Лори длинные темные локоны — но секунду спустя песок под ее ногами окрашивается кровью, хлещущей из горла.

— Здравствуй, Уильям, — произносит человек, роняя на песок легкое безжизненное тело, и неторопливо приближаясь к Уиллу, замершему с широко распахнутыми глазами. — Я хотел познакомиться с тобой чуть раньше и, — небрежный взмах в сторону тела, — при других обстоятельствах. Но мои планы были нарушены.

Уилл не верит, что это его рука протянута навстречу чужой, окровавленной, и вот-вот сожмет ее в судорожном рукопожатии.

— Тише-тише, — уговаривает его незнакомец, с улыбкой глядя сверху вниз, — ты не должен бояться, Уилл. Ничего не должен бояться, — нараспев повторяет он. — Теперь, когда ты пришел ко мне.

— Ты, — еле слышно проталкивает Уилл сквозь пересохшие губы.

— Габриэль, — милосердно договаривает за него архангел и улыбается, весело и снисходительно.


End file.
